We're Going to be Okay
by IluvMerDer
Summary: This is not a oneshot anymore! Full story! Rated T, just in case. More K though. Prologue starts 4ish months after prom. Definitely MerDer. Other characters too! There is a baby. Chapters 3 and 4 are sad. Definitly fluff, with a tad bit of drama
1. Prologue

Okay so this is something I really wanted to write. I'm actually studying at the time. Or supposed to be. It's late, like near 11, but, I love MerDer fluff and I'm determined to have this. It will be a prologue, oneshot, and an epilogue. So….here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Derek had left Addison after prom. And she went back to New York, to be with Mark. He hadn't left because of prom, but because of everything that had happened in the past year. He still loved Meredith, it had been nearly 4 months since prom. They talked, were somewhat friends. But they didn't date…or sleep together. But they were civil.

Meredith knew her secret. But she didn't tell anyone, not even Cristina. She had found out over a month ago. Had it confirmed by her gynecologist. She missed Derek But she didn't want to tell him that. She was having his child. She hadn't had an ultrasound yet, not without him, she couldn't. His divorced was finalized a month ago.

It was a Thursday night in September. September 21 to be exact. Meredith had just gotten out of surgery with Derek. They stole glances throughout the entire surgery. She knew he was on call tonight, as was she. She slowly made her way to an oncall room after scrubbing out. She sighed as she plopped down on the bed. The door opened, streaming in light.

Derek needed to talk to her. He couldn't take it anymore. He missed her. They had looked at each other during surgery.

"Derek" She said, realizing who it was.

"Meredith," he shut the door and turned on the light, "I…I" He was stuck, what could he say.

"I need to tell you something." She said as she sat up.

"Me too."

"I need to go first." She demanded.

"No, I do." He walked over to her and she stood up. He took her hands in his. "I love you. And I need you. And I'm sorry, I never should have stayed with Addison when I loved you-"

She cut him off, "I'm pregnant."

He was flabbergasted. "4 months. I haven't…I haven't gotten an ultrasound yet, I couldn't…not without you."

He smiled. He was going to be a daddy. "I have a feeling that it's a boy." She gave a weak smile through silent tears. "You're mad." She stated.

"No." He shook his head, "I'm surprised and happy and excited."

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning. With Dr. Winston, from 4th floor. It's at 10 if you want to come." She smiled and walked out, leaving him time to register it all.

-----------------------------------------------

He was 15 minutes late. She was in the waiting room. He wasn't coming.

A nurse opened the door, "Dr. Grey." Meredith stood up and started walking to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had a patient."

"It's okay." She smiled, he had showed up.

They took Meredith's weight. She knew she had gained weight. Her usual 110 was up to 122. She cringed. She was going to get fat. Derek noticed this and smiled. The nurse led them back to a room.

A few minutes later Dr. Winston arrived and put the cold gel on Meredith's small baby bump. Derek hadn't know she had one. Just a small one, not too big. The doctor started up the ultrasound and then they heard it. The 'whoosh whoosh' of the heart monitor. It was their baby. His or her heart was beating. She laughed as she saw their baby on the screen. Neither could tell the sex, although as doctors they should have been able to. They didn't want to though. They just smiled. He couldn't take that grin of his face.

They left the office, picture in hand. Dr. Winston said that she couldn't tell the sex anyway, the baby needed to turn. Meredith looked at the photo again, seeing her baby's head and chest. Then she looked up and smiled at Derek. They were going to make it after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of prologue.

Actually, after writing this, I really want it to continue. I'm actually going to take a break from my other story, 'McMarried'. I'm really having trouble writing it. So…I really want to continue, but I want your opinion first. So…please let me know. :D Thanks!

Julia


	2. Bedrest, Birth, and Baby

**Okay, so I decided to make it a real story. Because…we do need more MerDer fluff. So…without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, if I did, it would be constant MerDer, nobody else would exist:D **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Meredith is 8 ½ months pregnant

She was on bed rest now. Derek was at work. Everybody was at work. Except her. She had been on bed rest for nearly a month now. As a 'safety precaution'. Most days she sat on her laptop, picking out things for the nursery. Most of it was already together and set.

The walls were painted light yellow, good for boy or girl. The wood on the crib was light, going perfectly with the walls. Izzie had decorated it. Meredith was holding one of the stuffed animals from the room. A green elephant. The baby's closet was full of outfits. White and yellow sleepers. The matching changing table already had diapers set on it and had baby wipes on the shelf. There was a breast pump in its box, still sitting in the closet. Izzie insisted that Meredith breastfeed. There was even a bag packed, with a few outfits for mother and baby, sitting by the front door.

They hadn't decided on names. Derek like Molly and Jacob. Meredith liked Katie and Andrew. Neither were willing to budge. Meredith was being induced tomorrow. She was so happy, but so nervous.

The door opened. "Derek!" She called, he wasn't supposed to be home until 8. It was only 6.

She heard him bound up the stairs, two at a time. He saw her wearing her light pink maternity pajamas with her laptop sitting next to her. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and she was searching on the Internet.

"Hey." He said as he walked over to her.

"Hey." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "You're home early."

"I know." He smiled, "I thought, since this is our last night without a baby, we could…" He trailed off, leaving his sentence in mid-air.

She rolled her eyes.

"You know you want to." He said as he laid down next to her and moved her laptop, "All of your crazy hormones."

"We haven't had sex in nearly a month. You told me no since I was on bedrest, it might start labor." She smiled mischievously.

"I know, but….what's the difference if you go into labor tonight or get induced tomorrow?"

She tilted her head back, she did want to, she was just giving him a hard time. Instead of replying, she turned on her side and kissed him hard. And they made love one last time before becoming parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were running late this morning. Both tired from their late night rendezvous. She held her bag and purse, she already had her flats on, waiting on the door.

"Derek hurry up, we're 20 minutes late!" She yelled, he was upstairs somewhere.

"Okay I'm coming." He bounded down the stairs and opened the door.

"Finally." He led her out the doorway, they were going to have their baby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the hospital Wednesday. Wednesday at 8AM to be exact. And today was Thursday. Thursday at 3PM to be exact. She had been induced yesterday at 9am. She was tired. Derek was tired. Dr. Winston arrived them to tell the good news, she was finally 10 centimeters. Derek had tried to get her to have an epidural hours ago, but she refused. Izzie was in the room when Dr. Winston came in.

Meredith had a wet towel on her forehead and her hand tightly gripped around Derek's and one around Izzie's. Izzie excused herself until the baby was born and left Meredith gripping Derek's hand even harder.

----------

With one last push, their baby was born. Dr. Winston held up their baby. Derek kissed Meredith's sweaty forehead and went to cut his baby's umbilical cord. A loud wail filled the room and Derek turned to Meredith and smiled. They were parents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that's chapter 1. Is it a boy or a girl? Place bets people! And names, any suggestions? So, since all the reviews I received were good, I will continue. Thanks again, and please review, I love your opinions, and I try to work suggestions in to the story. **

**Julia **


	3. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, MerDer would constantly be having sex and nobody else would exist. **

**So, chapter 3, skips forward a little, you'll see:D**

Chapter 3

Meredith sat propped up in her hospital bed, holding her daughter. Ava Mae Shepard was wrapped tightly in her pink swaddling blanket. Derek was packing up their stuff, it was 2 days after Ava's birth and they were going home today. Ava was gorgeous. She had dark hair, but it wasn't curly. Her eyes changed, Meredith had noticed. The first day green, but today blue. Ava slept now, her fists curled up near her head. Derek looked over and smiled at them.

----------------------------------------------------------

Derek's was out to get diapers…again. The ones they first had were too big, so he went out to get more. Which were even bigger. So he was out again, trying to find some that fit. And he was supposed to be buying her chocolate. He had been gone for nearly 25 minutes.

Ava was crying hysterically. Meredith couldn't get breastfeeding down. She had cried and cried about it. She tried to pump but couldn't work that either. And now Ava was hungry, and mad. She had needed a new diaper so Meredith put on a big one, which fell off and left Meredith's shirt stained with baby urine. She was holding Ava and sitting in the light brown rocking chair that had been placed in Ava's room. She had already changed Ava's clothes 3 times since being home.

When Derek got to the top of the stairs, he knew what he would find when he walked into Ava's room. He could hear them crying. The baby's wails louder and harsher than Meredith's. Hers were soft cries. She saw him walk in the room and wiped her tears.

"Meredith." He said as he slowly made his way over to her, holding 2 grocery bags.

"She won't stop. –She…she won't eat and," She broke down into sobs. Derek put down the bags and took Ava, "And she needs a new diaper but they wouldn't fit and now I have baby pee all over the front of my shirt."

He used his free hand to rub her back, trying to soothe her. "Come on," He helped her up, "Let's get your shirt changed and then we'll figure out feeding her."

He led her to the bedroom and she changed her shirt, tears still going down her face.

"Who do you want me to call? Izzie, Cristina?" The baby had quieted now, with a new diaper, but was still hungry and fussy.

"Bailey." She started crying again. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Bailey?" He questioned her.

"YES!" She shouted, scaring Ava, "I need Bailey. Actually I need my mother because…because mothers are supposed to help you with this stuff, but my mother thinks I'm 5…so I need Bailey!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go call Bailey."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour and 22 minutes. Miranda Bailey had been in his bedroom with Meredith and his daughter for 1 hour and 22 minutes. Meredith's crying had stopped an hour ago, and Ava's stopped 20 minutes ago. He was pacing. He had been pacing the entire time. Finally he heard the door open and saw Miranda come out.

"How are they?" He asked after she had shut the door.

"They're fine. She just fed Ava and now they're sleeping." She stopped, "If she needs anything else, call me."

Before he could tell her thank you, she was downstairs and he heard the door shut. He stepped into his bedroom and saw Meredith in bed, holding Ava, who was fast asleep.

Derek laid down next to her and soon they were all sleeping.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Ava who woke them, her soft whimpering echoed through the bedroom. Meredith woke up first, quick to jump and help her crying baby. Derek awoke just as Meredith stood up to take Ava to change her. Derek followed them.

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist while Ava lay on the changing table. She still seemed pregnant, her stomach still expanded.

"What do you want me to make for dinner?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmm.." He thought of something to eat, "pizza?"

"Mmm," She pondered it, "Just cheese."

"Okay."

Derek went down to make the pizza and Meredith changed Ava, and then headed downstairs.

"Smells good." She sat down at the table.

"Thank you." He walked over and kissed the top of her head.

--------

Meredith had heard Derek go to bed 20 minutes earlier. She was trying to get Ava to sleep in her own room. Meredith was exhausted. Finally she gave up and carried Ava across the hall to her room. He was still awake, laying in the dark, facing her empty spot in bed.

She laid down on her side, facing him, and put Ava in between them. He reached over and stroked her face.

"I'm sorry." She said, and he felt a tear roll down her face.

"Shh..." He put his fingers through her hair, "It's okay…We're going to be okay."

And they fell asleep facing each other, baby Ava in the middle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So…not too much fluff in that chapter. But, it was Mer's first day home with Ava. And yes, I picked Ava, because my baby's name is Ava, well she's Ava Ann. Anyways, Mae came through somebody on somebody suggested Mae, so…Ava Mae. Which is short, yes I know. But I like how it sounds with Shepard. I tried it out. I tried out having Meredith yell at her (for when she's older) and I tried out having Mer say Ava Mae in a sing-songy voice and decided it was good. And I like it, and if you don't…too bad! Anyways, it took me a while to write part 2 of this. But I think I got it. I love how Mer wanted Bailey. Not her best friends, but her boss! Anyways, please review. Anyways to those of you who guessed girl, you win a million dollars. And those who guessed boy, you must give me a million dollars. Okay I'm joking, I have a bad sense of humor, sorry. I thought about making her have a boy, but I can't write for a boy. And I'm a little biased, because my baby is a girl. So that's it…..reviews please, I want to know what you think. I'll go start chapter 4 and then after I read your reviews, I'll try to incorporate them in. **

**Julia**


	4. Disaster

**A/N: I usually never write in first person, but I'm going to for at least part of this chapter. **

Chapter 3 (I know I said chapter 3 last time, but I meant chapter 2)

6 weeks after Ava was born…

**M.POV**

I woke up early this morning, nervous about the long day that was ahead of me. I heard Ava behind me and turned over, to see her smiling at me. She started that the other day, smiling. And now she loved it, and it seemed like she never stopped. Derek was still sleeping. It was only 4:30, and the alarm didn't go off until 5. We had interviewed many people before finding Anna. Anna was 20 years old, and Ava loved her. Meredith loved her too. But that didn't change the fact that she was nervous. She was leaving her baby today. Ava's feet were kicking under the covers.

I put Ava in her bouncer and set it outside the shower. Ava and I were both ready by the time the alarm went off. I was sitting in our room, feeding Ava. He groaned as he hit the alarm button, like he does every morning.

"You're up early." He said as he sat up in bed.

"I woke up early." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's gonna be fine." He walked over and kissed my head and Ava's.

"I know," I shrugged again, "I just woke up early."

He let out a 'hmm'. "I'm going to take a shower." I smiled back at him.

He was ready in 20 minutes, and Anna arrived 10 minutes after that. I rambled, I know I did, but I couldn't stop myself. I rambled for over 20 minutes, because it was nearly 6 when we finally left. The ride to the hospital was silent. It was my first time back, except for doctors appointments. I was a resident now. Not with my own interns, that didn't come for a few years still. But I had my own cases now, my own surgeries. Since Bailey was Chief Resident, she still assigned our cases.

Derek and I parted on the fifth floor, as I headed to the residents locker room to change into my scrubs. My friends were already gone, ready to do rounds. I hurried, and shoved everything into my locker.

She found everybody starting rounds, and followed them in to a patients room. It was Neuro and she saw Derek immediately, standing at the other side of the room.

"Hey Mer, welcome back!" Izzie whispered excitedly into her ear, "Are you excited?"

Meredith just smiled and nodded, as one of Dr. Bailey's new interns started presenting.

"Carol Andrews, age 34, diagnosed with Acoustic Neuroma. Scheduled for surgery this afternoon." The intern announced to the room.

"Thank you Dr. Mac." Bailey said as she looked down at the chart, "You are on the case with Dr. Shepard," She glanced around the room, "And Dr. Grey is on the case too." Bailey slammed her chart shut.

---------------------

The surgery was going well. I was standing up near Derek, looking through the microscope, while Dr. Mac stood slightly further away. The entire surgery I only had one thing on my mind…Ava. She had only been gone for 4 hours, and wouldn't be home for another 6.

We stayed in the scrub room after everyone else had left, Dr. Mac gone to do post-ops, the nurses taking Mrs. Andrews back to her room.

"You okay?" He asked me as we dried our hands.

"Yeah." I responded, looking at my paper towel intently.

"What's wrong?" He walked over and put his arms around my waist.

"Nothing," I started, but felt tears burning on my eyelashes. Why was I so damn emotional these days? Everything made me cry. He said something, but I didn't understand, I was too focused on making sure the tears didn't come out. "I just miss her, I'm fine." I turned and faced him, after wiping my tears.

He hugged me…put his strong arms around me. I cried harder now, knowing we were alone. I wanted to stay like that longer, but my pager beeped, interrupting the silence. It was 911 to the pit. I wiped my eyes once more and smiled goodbye.

--------------------------

The pit was filled, there had been a car crash. Or…a bus crash. Kindergarteners, on their way to the zoo for a field trip. Children were all over the pit.. Many crying or screaming. Bailey had said something about 60 of them, 2 busses. And said to pick any one of them.

Meredith found a little girl, wandering around, looking lost, with a bloody forehead. She had a nametag on, they all did, something they did on fieldtrips. Emily. Emily Rose was her name. She was crying, and looking for someone.

"Emily" I call out to her. She turns towards me, her eyes wide with fright. I hold out my hand and she takes it, slowly and unsure, but she takes it.

I clean her cut, and stitch it up.

"Where's Ava?" Emily asks, causing me to turn around.

"Ava?" I ask, thinking of my own Ava, at home, safe.

"My best friend," She says quietly, "She was next to me on the bus."

I get down to her level, "Why don't you go sit over there and I'll go try to find Ava, okay?" She nods, and walks over to the area with the other kids from the bus.

Dr. Bailey is with Callie, popping a little boys arm back in the socket. He is screaming with pain, and tears are running down his face.

"Dr. Bailey," I interrupted her. She must have been able to tell something was wrong, because she followed me out of the trauma room. "I need to find someone." She looked confused, "A little girl. Ava, I need to find her."

"Look, we have 60 kids here, now go help one of them!" She turned and walked back into the trauma room, and I went to find another child to help.

3 hours later, the kids were all sutured, and most sent home. I stood in the pit, talking with Cristina. Nobody was in the pit now, it was completely empty, and silent.

"I wouldn't be able to stand being away from surgery for 6 weeks. I would die…" Cristina was still talking but I didn't hear her anymore. An ambulance had pulled up, and a baby was being pulled out on a stretcher. I didn't need to see Anna to know who the baby was. I slowly walked towards the door. Anna was hysterically crying, clutching her purse in her hand.

And before I knew it I saw it. And now it was real. It wasn't fake anymore. My baby, my little baby, was lying on the stretcher, pale and blue. It was real now. Cristina was behind me now and I heard her say something quietly to me, "It's going to be okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so I am so sorry that I took so long to post this. I had it written twice. But then I realized that it was corny, both times. And I'm happy I rewrote it, because this is drama! And I love drama. It will be fluffy though, don't worry. Just with a pinch of drama (okay that seemed like more than a pinch). I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet. But I loved this chapter. Especially the last 2 paragraphs. And the little kid Ava, that was just foreshadowing, telling you something was going to be wrong. I really want a lot of reviews, because they inspire me to post faster! Especially after this chapter, I _need _reviews! Please! **

**Julia**


	5. What Happened?

Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had worked at this hospital for over a year before I noticed that the waiting room walls were an ugly maroon-ish color. And that the chairs were light brown and not matching at all. I had been staring at that ugly maroon wall while sitting in that sticky light brown chair for over two hours. I vaguely remember Derek being there for a while. Speaking kind words to me. And Izzie. Izzie was definitely there. She had held my hand. But then she had left, and George had taken her place. He had been scared, speaking only a few things before muttering an excuse and leaving. None of them had told me any news though. Just whispered kind things.

I wanted news.

I needed news.

My legs hurt when I stood up. My knees popping; I had been sitting on them for the majority of the two hours. I was cold, shivering even, as I walked over to the elevator. I pressed the button, and within seconds stepped onto the empty elevator. The next floor was the OR and the ICU. Had she even had surgery? I wondered as the elevator jolted at the 5th floor and the doors opened.

**OR 2-Shepard, Ava-Attending, Dr. Burke-Resident, Dr. Bailey-Intern, Dr. Yang-Cardiac Surgery**

I peered left and right, looking for someone to stop me from going to OR 2. Nobody was there. I walked up to the gallery, where a new intern sat. As soon as he saw me he murmured something and left. I was wringing my hands. Things were going good. I tried to back out of the way, but Cristina had seen me, and soon she was nudging Bailey, who was nudging Burke.

Cristina came up and got me, and led me to a research lab **(A/N: Those rooms behind the nurses stations w/ comps, where George told Izzie he had the syph)**. The blinds were already closed, and we both sat down in computer chairs.

"Congenital heart disease. She had an abnormal blood flow through her heart." I nodded, already knowing what Congenital heart disease was. "Burke is doing Cardiac surgery to fix the blood flow. –She's going to be fine." I nodded again. "They're almost done…and then they're taking her to the Pediatric ICU." I kept on nodding, not knowing what else to do.

"Derek." I said, not as a question.

"He knows. –He went somewhere Nobody's looked for—" I was out the door before she could finish her sentence. "Mer…Mer!" She called after me, but I didn't stop. I had to find Derek.

I looked at the OR board and noticed OR 1 was empty. My feet carried me up the stairs, slowly. When I opened the door to the gallery, I saw him standing near the window, his face full of anger and grief. He had been crying, not a lot, but enough for me to notice. I walked over to him and nuzzled my head into his chest.

DPOV

Somebody had found me. I had been in this gallery for nearly 2 hours, waiting for someone to find me. The door clicked open. It was her. Her eyes full of fear. She walked over to me and put her head in my chest, not saying a word. We stayed like this for a while, not moving until somebody interrupted us. Burke, Bailey, and Chief. They knocked lightly and came in. Meredith didn't move, and I just looked up and met their eyes.

They spoke for a while, telling us all of the details of the surgery. They both murmured goodbyes and left, but Bailey walked over to Meredith. "Come on, she's in the ICU." Bailey stopped, and Meredith didn't move. "Come on, she's going to be okay." Bailey nodded reassurance this time, and held out her hand. Meredith hesitantly took her hand and followed Bailey out, myself close behind. Meredith must have still looked worried, because Bailey said quietly to her again, "She's going to be okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so that took forever. I know. And it's short. I know. I had it partially written 3 times. The next paragraph will be my excuses, so feel free to skip it.

Well, so I do have excuses. Homework? Studying? My brothers 19th birthday is today, and him and my father were in town. I had a bunch of band stuff going on too! Okay that didn't turn out to be a whole paragraph, but…those are my only excuses!

Okay, now…about the chapter. It was very hard for me to write. I had to research. I changed my mind 50 times trying to figure out what was wrong with Ava. And I finally figured it out. I still have no idea if any of my information is correct, but…I'm only 14, and have no sort of medical training. It was also hard to write distress. It was mostly just what went through Meredith and Derek's mind during and immediately after Ava's surgery. And I just realized that they would have needed a parent to okay the surgery, so I'm going to say Derek signed off on the surgery, we just didn't see that. Okay?

So, I'm done talking now. That was a lot of talking. I am really going to try to update within a week this time. And I think the next chapter will skip forward, but I'm not sure. I also think that it will be more fluffier! (Obviously, that's not a real word, but…I don't care). I love fluff, so, YAH! Fluff! Fluff is awesome. Okay, I'm shutting up now, that was a long rant.

As always, reviews are appreciated, I love them. So please, give me something to work with!

Julia


	6. Girls Day Out? Not so Much

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's. Only Ava Mae.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is some info before starting the chapter. It is 6 weeks since the last chapter. Ava is now 12 weeks old (3 months). Derek is working today, and Meredith is off. Mer and Izzie are gonna go shopping!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MPOV

Izzie had insisted that we take Ava shopping today. I really wanted to stay in bed and sleep. But, Derek had to work at 9. And we were both up at 7 with Ava. She was doing good, still having regular checkups with Burke.

I sat in bed with Ava in our bed, he came in while brushing his teeth. He took the toothbrush out of this mouth, his eyes had confusion.

"You know," he paused, thinking, "we haven't" he raised his eyebrows, "in a long, long time."

"5 weeks." I said, looking up.

"You're keeping track?" He asked me, as he walked back into the bathroom.

"No." He walked back in, without toothbrush, and smiled, "I just remember."

"Are you feeling okay?" He put the back of his hand up to my forehead, "You seem…feisty?"

"Feisty?!"

"Okay," He removed his hand and kissed my forehead, "when is Izzie coming?"

"Right about…" I paused, "now." I finished as Izzie walked into our room. He gave me a confused look. "You didn't hear the door?" He just shook his head.

Izzie walked over and picked up Ava, as she did every time she came over. "Ready to go?" She asked me.

"Izzie, you said 10, it's not even 9. And, I'm in pajamas." I told her, realizing my tone sounded harsh.

"Well, I'll go get a bag ready, and you can take a shower." She left me no room to speak, she was already across the hall with Ava.

"Goodbye." Derek leaned down and kissed me, quick, like a habit, "Have fun today, I'll be home early, 8ish." He said before bounding down the stairs.

"Rgggg!" I grumbled as I stood up to go take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie had finally made me leave the house, definitely against my will. Now we were at the mall, Izzie pointing at things in windows and pushing Ava in her stroller while I nodded my head and listened to Izzie talk.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and I snapped out of my daydream.

"Yea." I glanced at another window full of baby clothing.

"Oooo, let's go there." She quickly steered the cart to the store, Pottery Barn Kids. Her favorite.

"Oookay." I murmured under my breath.

"Oh my god, look at this!" She held up a pink and white frilly dress. "Ava _has_ to have this," she paused, "please Mer." And then came her puppy dog look.

"Fine." I huffed.

An hour later, and a bill of $200, we left Pottery Barn Kids, and headed home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie left soon after we got home, and Ava fell asleep, tired after shopping. I had done it over a half an hour ago. And now I was standing in my bedroom, avoiding it like the plague. Oh god…I was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so…are you confused? Or do you get that last part? I have decided to dedicate one day a week, to work on my 4 fics, so I don't get behind. Anyways, I'm so sorry it took so long. I really was going to update this past week, but my sister was home from college, and she hates me to be on the computer. So….here it is. Please review. Because….I've noticed that about 200 people read each chapter, but I usually only get 5-7 reviews a chapter. It makes me sad. So…..please.


End file.
